<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frigid Release by SweetlyNeurotic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638378">Frigid Release</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetlyNeurotic/pseuds/SweetlyNeurotic'>SweetlyNeurotic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of a Dedicated Apothecary [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetlyNeurotic/pseuds/SweetlyNeurotic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you've been scouting Icecrown Citadel for weeks and your group hits a frustrated road block, what is a healer to do? You ease their frustration, like any good healer would do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>5some - Relationship, H.Priest/H.Priest/S.Priest/P.Pally/B.DK, Healers/Tanks/DPS, Male Blood Elf | Elves/Male Blood Elf | Elves (Warcraft), OC/OC/OC/OC/OC - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of a Dedicated Apothecary [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frigid Release</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A quick romp between a group of OC's between a few pals on Twitter! Enjoy!</p>
<p>Azalian, Vanek, Negi all belong to myself.<br/>Kalethis belongs to @CazadoraNSFW, check 'em out on Twitter! &lt;3<br/>Moris belong to @MoerisD, check 'em out as well! &lt;3</p>
<p>Thanks for being such great inspiration gentlemen. ;D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had warned him when we signed up to be drafted for the Icecrown Citadel advancement it would be difficult. They warned him of the horrors he would find in these halls, on every floor, in every room. After living in Undercity for as long as he currently had, he thought he had seen just about everything when it came to death and Undeath. Azalian Duskweave had a goal and mission to accomplish; his development of an embalming salve could be the key to staving off further decay upon the Forsaken's withering bodies. He would not stop until he had learned any secret's in this so-called Professor Putricide's research notes that could aid him. Despite the warnings, when the missive arrived he had been drafted as a core-healer for his platoon, he packed up and headed to Icecrown. </p>
<p>They didn't warn him just HOW challenging it would be.</p>
<p>His ten-member platoon was made up of a handful of mostly-new recruits; A ridiculously tall Death Knight and familiar Paladin who made up their frontal defenses, their leader and fellow Priest adding him in healing, and their main assault unit was made up of a Mage, Hunter, Rogue, Priest, Death Knight, and a Warlock. They had been in these halls for over a week, making slow but careful progress under the supervision of his fellow Priest, Kalethis. This has not been his first adventure into these halls, his other teams disbanding after finding untold horrors on the upper floors. They would make progress and eventually leave to resupply, but find their progress all but destroyed on their return visit. Azalian enjoyed talking with him about his own adventures in healing and Priesthood, their Shadow-inclined brethren Moris often joining them in their chats over conjured cinnamon rolls on breaks between fighting. </p>
<p>Moris also seemed to stick to his side often while on patrols down recently cleared halls, often gossiping about their little ragtag group of recruits. According to him, despite the complete outward opposite temperaments, their Death Knight friend Negi would often leave the tent of Vanek their Paladin in the middle of the night whilst others were asleep. “The Shadows never lie, little light.” Moris once said smirking down at Azalian as they patrolled. Azalian was no prude by any means; he had known the company of a gentleman many times throughout his adult life. Some serious, some just to let out some steam. Moris claimed as well that Kalethis was often floating between his own tent, but wouldn't divulge anything further. Azalian made mental notes as the days went on about their groups growing tensions, be it frustrated glances between certain men or blatant erections hiding behind plate, as they began to find more challenging encounters the higher up into the Citadel they went.</p>
<p>It was a night just like usual, their sixteenth evening in the Citadel, where the group of recruits found themselves at a blockade of Scourge they were unable to break through. Suffering injuries and falling for concealed traps, the group called for retreat to tend to the wounded and discuss strategy. “Kalena I swear, if you continue to throw Pyroblasts on targets that don't have vision on either myself or Negi, I will allow them to split that pretty little skull in two.” Vanek exclaimed as he set this shield down against the wall next to the transporter that brought them to this floor. The silver-haired elf stuck her tongue out at the aggravated Paladin, her pained expression beginning to give way as Kalethis worked on healing her wounds. She had suffered a barrage of icicles from a focused Lich, the ice melting out of her flesh as the healing took effect. Azalian worked on their Rogue, whose jaw was all but rendered severed from his skull by the handle of a Skeleton's axe. Lucky for him, being Forsaken made it easy to repair again and he had just the experience to do so.</p>
<p>Tensions over the last few days had begun to rise; bickering over strategy, little sleep due to unsafe areas, and low supplies were beginning to take their toll on the group, With nine days left of their current deployment, Azalian began to wonder who the first egg to crack would be. Taelon, their sniper, called for a brief recess from their current objectives and vanished without confirmation through the icy transporter. Vanek and Negi had already begun to argue over defensive strategy over aggressive assaults, leaving Azalian to himself once he finished with Raegen's jaw reconstruction. The Forsaken thanked him in his raspy throaty voice and hobbled over to the transporter to take a breather himself, if Undead could even benefit from such a motion. </p>
<p>As the arguing began to crescendo into full on yelling, Azalian took it as an opportune moment and excuse himself from the moment. Rather than take transporter, he followed the bridges of metal and saronite around to the other side of the plateau whilst chewing at a piece of Mana Bread. The floor they were scouting currently had all but one way through, a circle platform of bridges leading from the transporter to a section of the named Blood Quarter some floor below. Azalian found himself pressed against the railing of the platform, hunched over with elbows on the railing, staring up at the large ice pillar that made up the apparent Frozen Throne at the very top. He was thinking about his how he'd ever get the research he needed when footsteps against the metal of the bridges coming closer.</p>
<p>“Thought I'd find you here, the yelling was getting to me as well.” Kalethis called out to him as he approached, the pale-blond elf striding up to join Azalian at his perch. The smaller Priest smiled up at him and sighed, turning his gaze back to the pillar of ice. “They are right though, we'll never advance at this rate if we don't fall back into harmony with each other. The last few days have been rather...trying.” The brunette said, twiddling with a fallen piece of ice that lay upon the railing. Kalethis turned and put his back against the railing, arms crossed as long hair spilled over his shoulders. </p>
<p>“They will push through this, those two always seems to be at odds but they make up for it. Everyone is on edge of late, but the growing frustrations will pass with ease. That is what we Holy Priests excel in right? Making people feel at ease through our care.”<br/>
“Feel at ease, huh? I can think of a few things that would make Vanek feel at ease...”</p>
<p>Azalian chuckled softly as his naughty implement, his hips shifting from side to side to draw emphasis to his point. This caught Kalethis' attention, having not seen this potential side of Azalian, he pushed away from his perch on the railing to take slow steps behind the smaller Priest. “And what, pray tell, would you have in mind for our Paladin friend?” He asked with the tone of pure curiosity, beginning to look Azalian over from head to toe. He had sneaked gazes upon the smaller Priest throughout their adventure, the white and gold robes he wore snugly fit the budding healer yet hid the things he was most curious about. </p>
<p>“Well for starters, I'd ask him if he remembered this.”</p>
<p>Despite his focused gaze upon the ice pillar, Azalian reached behind him and began to lift his robes up to reveal the contents underneath they had been concealing from Kalethis' wandering eye. While wearing no technical pants, the mid-thigh length boots he wore kept his legs warm through the halls of the Citadel. After living the the damp and chill of the Undercity, he was a quick at adapting to cold. A simple small pair of purple bikinis barely kept the mounds of flesh of his buttocks contained however, forcing a small sigh of appreciation from Kalethis' lips. Plenty of fleshy cheek escaped from all sides of the barely-there undergarment, held by simple ties on each of Azalian's hips. Kalethis stared at the ass laid before him and wondered how Vanek wasn't taking advantage of this and how Moris had been right about this.</p>
<p>A barely-gloved hand reached out to dance fingertips the right cheek, a small puff of visible breath escaping the smaller Priest from the sudden skin-to-skin contact. “You have been hiding this treasure from us for too long, little light. Think of the frustrations you could have eased...” Kalethis, who had been re-positioned himself now directly behind Azalian, whispered to him as he full-handed grabbed each cheek in his hands. Azalian nearly let a squeal escape him at the surprising grip, feeling the hands explore his backside above and underneath the little garment of cloth. He hushed his whimpers and swoons as Kalethis continued to knead his cheeks, playing with them as if he was toying with cooking dough. They were begging to be caught by their comrades, Vanek and Negi's faint bickering could still be heard over on the other plateau. “Mnnph...Kale...who takes care of our own...aahh...frustrations..?” He pleaded out to his elder Priest, bending further forward onto the railing in front of him to give Kalethis more room to toy with him. It had been simply too long.</p>
<p>“Why, we lean on each other, little light. Do not worry, Azalian, I will take such good care of you...”</p>
<p>There was the feeling of a hand withdrawing from his buttocks, some cloth shuffling, and then he felt the warmth of flesh sliding along the canyon of his backside. He couldn't help but look behind him at the point, greeted by the sight of Kalethis' fleshy cock grinding against the fabric of his undergarment and watching as the elder Priest pressed his cheeks together to shape around it. Kalethis let out a low growl, watching as the cheeks enveloped his length as the rigid sensation of the cloth against his flesh. Azalian shuddered at the motions, warm breath becoming mist in front of him as he stared into Kalethis' gaze. “My boy, had I known you could look this tempting...Moris was right about you.” The pale-blond said, beginning to rut against the smaller priest's backside as he gave no cares about the potential of being found. He pulled his own robes up higher to be out of the way, pulling Azalian's butt and hips flush against his own. The warmth in the frigid atmosphere of the Citadel was felt almost as good as the smooth skin on the ass wrapped around his length.</p>
<p>“I'm always right though, aren't I?”</p>
<p>Two heads turned to their right as the sudden intrusive voice in their rutting, gazing upon the source of the beckoning that brought them out of their lustful stupor. Moris was found leaning up against the wall of the connecting bridge, one hand rubbing at the dark hair upon his chin and the other fondling his own bulge growing in his pants. Azalian immediately rose up from his hunched position, his robes gathered up around his hips falling to cover the cock-to-ass scene being played before the Shadow Priest. Kalethis, on the other hand, took a step back having been caught with his pants down and exposed his full on erection to the elements and the other Priest. Moris' grip on his growing cock tightened as he observed the scene before him. “Now you weren't going to take first swing at him when I made that bet clear as day, Kale.” He proclaimed proudly, beginning to wander over to the pair as Azalian looked on genuinely confused yet strangely aroused. “It seems I do owe you that hundred gold, after all. I wouldn't dream of dishonoring our bet, I simply was taking a...test drive...if you will.” Kalethis agreed, wrapping an arm around Azalian's waist and pulling him to his side. The smaller Priests own erection poked out against his robes as Moris approached and stood before them, the darker haired elf glancing at the both of them deliciously.</p>
<p>“Come on gentleman, no sense being shy now.”</p>
<p>It wasn't long until the three Priests completely disrobed, standing bare in the halls of Icecrown Citadel. The Lich King was probably watching them as Moris knelt down on the clumps of clothing behind Azalian, biting and nipping at the mounds of flesh within his grasp finally. Kalethis wasted no time in his own taking of the knee, slurping up the young Priest's cock in one fluid motion. He made it a point of keep focus on his young healer, his hands wandering over his lithe chest and running fingers across the pale nipples he found there. Azalian lost himself in the sensations happening around him, the warmth of Kalethis' mouth was nearly melting his cock and Moris had finally starting digging into his hole with his tongue. The expert tongue lapped long and hard against the pink muscle, pressing in and swirling as his hands gripped the cheeks and pulled them apart. Azalian whimpered at the feeling, a loud shrill escaping him when Moris' hands slapped at his right cheek. The sound echoed through the empty plateau, causing Azalian to reach up and bite at his hand to stifle his noises as Kalethis worked up and down on his shaft.</p>
<p>Moris pulled away from Azalian's hole for a moment, rubbing the red spot forming on his cheek. He smirked as he wiped saliva off his beard, prodding the rosy hole with his other hands thumb. Tight.  “Come on little light, no sense hiding that pretty little voice of yours. Who knows, maybe Negi and Vanek will hear you...” The Shadow Priest then returned to his licking and suckling at his hole, Kalethis reaching up to grab Azalian's wrists and entangle his hands in his pale blond locks. Heavy breathing began to escape the smaller Priest, felgreen eyes staring up at the ceiling that separated them from the next floor above. He couldn't focus, there was so much sensation, so much risk, so much thrill. He didn't care anymore, moaning and letting his breath escape wildly as the two Priest devoured him.</p>
<p>Kalethis sunk himself down to deepthroat the Priest, his own tongue lapping up jewels of precum escaping from the young healer. He was no stranger to cock, but he made it a point to make sure Azalian was feeling everything he was doing to him. Every tongue twist, his humming against him, suckle, he wanted to dismantle every tension the young Priest was feeling. “W..wait wait...I'll cum at--ahhnn...this rate!” Azalian begged against the two men, pulling Kalethis off his cock long enough to push back against Moris' tongue and fingers. An index found itself pushed into him, and he clentched around the digit.</p>
<p>Moris smirked, pulling out of the mounds of flesh again and looked round to breathless Kalethis on the other side of the Priest. “Mmn...tight...that's another fifty gold on top of that hundred.” He began to ease that finger in and out of the standing Azalian, who was using Kalethis' shoulders as a support ledge. He looked back at Moris, gazing down at him through a clouded gaze of lust and wanton. “Mmn...only one? You can do better than that, can't you...?” He taunted through a breathy sigh, prompting a surprised look to form over Moris' face. He looked to Kalethis once more shocked, who returned his gaze with a smirking nod, and began to chuckle. “Hahah, oh little light! I'm going to enjoy every inch of you this night.” Moris spoke between chuckles before spitting on two more fingers and sliding those in with the first.</p>
<p>Oh, how the stretching made him feel something sweet inside.</p>
<p>While Moris continued to drill Azalian's hole with this fingers and Kalethis stroked his cock to the show, Vanek and Negi had indeed heard the noises they were giving. The pair had come armed, expecting to find regrouping Scourge but instead found their Priests in a scene of lust and nudity. Vanek stood in shock, watching as their young Azalian was being fingered relentlessly by Moris until he couldn't stand and fall into the kneeling Kalethis' waiting arms. The two healers kissed in abandon then, visibly enjoying each others bodies as Moris raised Azalian's hips up to seemingly get better access.</p>
<p>“Wh-what is this? Are they source of the noises we heard? How long have they been going at each other? By the Light, we're in the middle of Icecrown and they are fornicating under the Lich King's nose.” Vanek stammered out, unaware that Negi was beginning to remove his armor and toss it to the side. Kalethis had taken sight of the two plate wears, motioning them over to join them as Moris withdrew his fingers and began feasting upon Azalian's hole once more as the Priest hid his face in his elder healer's neck. Vanek, having now caught sight of a nearly nude Negi, took a step to the side and motioned between the Death Knight and the Priests. </p>
<p>“What are you doing! You are just going to join them?! The others will be back any moment!”<br/>
“Vanek, I haven't cum in six days and I know it's been longer for you. I think we found the way to cooperate and get through the blockade.”<br/>
“By ejaculating in or on our healers?!”<br/>
“Bluntly, fuck yes. He probably hasn't had a dick like mine.”</p>
<p>As if on que, Negi unbuttoned his slacks he wore under his plate armor to release his already hard cock. The silver ring through the tip hole caught the glow of the runes running up the shaft, drawing Vanek's attention and made him flush instantly. It always did, and it was always cold going inside him. He watched as Negi swaggered over to the group, standing by Kalethis' side and watched the elder healer devour the Death Knight's cock. Moris had taken position behind Azalian, whom he had bent further over so that the young Priest was servicing Kalethis' uncut length. It was certainly a sight to behold for the Paladin, a sight he was resisting wanting to be a part of. A crack formed when the sticky sounds of Moris' cock smacking against Azalian's saliva-wet hole began to fill his ears, combined with the Priest's coo's and swoons soon broke what little resistance Vanek had. An exaggerated sigh escaped the Paladin as he started to remove his plate armor, tossing pieces to the side as he advanced upon the foursome.</p>
<p>“Mmnn, 'bout time you joined us Vanek. Let's see that holy cock do some wonders.” Moris said through a breathy sigh as he eased his erection into Azalian's waiting hole, a hand coming up to grip Vanek's shoulder as the taller Paladin knelt down to join them. Vanek began stroking his own cock as he watched Moris begin a steady rhythm of fucking Azalian, the younger priest moaning around Kalethis' erection as the elder savored the large member being offered to him by Negi. Blessed Light, there was just so much to take in for the Paladin. He didn't know where to begin, but he knew it wanted them all.</p>
<p>A thin hand reached out from the pile to grasp at Vanek's sack, cupping the orbs encased within and beginning to stroke and squeeze gently at them. Sucking breath through his teeth, Vanek glanced down to see the hand belonging to Azalian as a low moan slipped from the Paladin at the touch. He watched as Azalian bounced against Moris' hips, the Shadow Priest letting out curses and mutterings as he pounded deeper into the healer. Kalethis pulled off Negi's cock long enough to let out his own breathy moans, a hand reaching up to grip the Death Knight's cock at the base and lick heavily at the ringed tip. The pale-blond slipped a free hand to entangle in the brunette healer's hair, pushing his head further down on his uncut length. Azalian coughed around the length once his nose found itself buried in the tufts of blond hair at its base, pulling himself completely off of it with an audible pop. Moris took this opportunity to reach over and grab a handful of the brunette's hair, pulling back to force Azalian to arch and pick up his thrusting pace. Mouth open, drool leaking from the corners of his mouth, all Azalian could do was brace his hands on Kalethis' thighs and cry out in pleasure. “Ahh...ahh....oh Sunwell...Fuck me, Mori....mmnh!” He panted out through heavy breaths, the sounds of hips smacking against his backside and the sudden new noises of slaps against skin ringing in his ears.</p>
<p>“Do not be selfish Moris, let others take a turn.” Negi said through his teeth, taking a step away from Kalethis and his clever mouth to saunter over to the other Priests. Vanek quickly filled his spot, crawling up to Kalethis and roughly taking him by the legs and spun him to face him on his back. He pushed his legs up and bent him, diving in to feast upon the elder Priest's hole. Kalethis sighed as the Paladin's tongue invaded him, looking over to see Moris being pulled out of Azalian begrudgingly and the smaller Priest being rolled onto his back beside him. The two healers gazed at each other, flushed and breathless as Negi followed suit with Vanek, lifted Azalian's legs up towards his head to bend him, and began to lick at his hole. </p>
<p>A pout formed across Moris' lips as he watched his plaything being taken away from him, stroking his slick erection as he watched the two healers being devoured at their holes. Kalethis and Azalian had slid closer to each other, pressed at their sides exchanging kisses and moans as they were prepped by Vanek and Negi. Negi was the first to break away, spitting in his hand to lather himself up, and plunging cockring first into the already slick hole. A loud gasp escaped the brunette Priest as his attention was pulled from Kalethis, his entire body visibly quivering from the large insertion. “ That's c-cold!” He cried out through gritted teeth as Negi contorted him into a mating press position, the Priest's arms going up around the Death Knight's neck to claw at his scarred back. Negi chuckled as he nuzzled into the warmth of a living hole, beginning to piston in and out of the slick canal. “Mmn, what? First time with a Death Knight? I thought you liked the cold.” He taunted, bringing his healer's legs to rest upon his shoulders as he further contorted Azalian to resemble a folded closed book. The healer's hands retreated from Negi's shoulders to grip at his own buttocks, pulling the plump cheeks apart to give the invading cock more access. Negi joined their lips in a deep kiss, a cold tongue invading the warm canal of his mouth. Moris licked his lips watching the Death Knight work the Priest into a mess of moans and higher-pitched gasps, tasting the musk of Azalian's hole still on his lips.</p>
<p>To not be outdone by a Death Knight of all people, Vanek soon withdrew himself from Kalethis' own backside and lined himself up to the awaiting entrance. “Just like Naxxramas, huh Kale?” He grinned down at the elder Priest, not giving him a moment to answer before he spat down on his cock and thrust into the tight warmth. Kalethis let out a deep groan from his gut, gripping at the bunches of robes beneath him as Vanek fucked him deep. “Ahh....we seem to have different...Light, just like that...memories of that mission Vanek....Oh Sunwell...” Kalethis muttered through his moans and breathy panting, recalling the short mission where he fucked the Paladin against a wall as he begged to be called a “Good boy.” by the Priest. Vanek's chuckle turned into a groan as he fucked the Priest steady, legs held wide and apart as he watched his cock disappear into the wanting entrance.</p>
<p>At this point, Moris was done with being sidelined and his erection leaked for attention. He crawled over to Vanek and Kalethis, busy with their rutting and Kalethis' fingertips tweaking the Paladin's nipples. He sat himself by the elder healer and gracelessly placed his cock on Kalethis' forehead, garnering the attention he craved. “Pray lend a mouth?” He spoke with a child-like curiosity, Kalethis rolling his eyes from either the pleasure mounting in his backside or from sheer annoyance by the needy Shadow Priest. He arched his neck and his mouth opened, Moris sliding right into the open mouth to begin throat fucking the elder. The five comrades lost themselves in each others bodies, juices, pleasures, and sounds.</p>
<p>They would swap partners, swap fluids, swap positions, all building to the release the group desperately craved. Negi and Moris soon found themselves on the floor, laying vertical of each other with their legs overlapping. Azalian was riding Moris' cock, back to the dark haired priest as his ass enjoying making his erection vanish deep inside him. Vanek was in a similar position riding Negi, face flushed as red as his hair and lost in the girth of the Death Knight's cock inside him. Kalethis stood with the Paladin rider and Priest rider assaulting his cock with both their mouths, tongues colliding over the flesh of his uncut shaft and kissing deeply at the tip once skin pulled back. He entangled his hands in their hair, head thrown back as he enjoyed their mouths on him. Moris was working Kale's backside as well, courtesy of a devious Void tentacle he was manipulating to piston into Kalethis as his other hand guided Azalian's ride by the hip. It wasn't long before the first ejaculation was had by Vanek with Azalian;s hands playing with his furry chest and nipples. He whimpered around Kalethis' cock, his seed spilling thickly over Azalian's lap and own hand working the Priest's erection. Moris was next, crying out a deep “Fuuuccck!” as his seed spilled deep into Azalian, flooding the healer with his cum as he ground into that plushy rear. Azalian flooded Vanek's hand as Moris came inside him, a whimper of a moan slipping out as he shot rope after rope all over the hand gripping him. Negi had withdrew out of Vanek after the Paladin clenched around him, the Paladin collapsed spent to his side as Negi took to his feet and jerked himself to finish. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, here it comes little light, open your pretty mouth...” He muttered as his muscles tightened with his release, Azalian's mouth opened wide as Negi shot all over his face and Kalethis' cock. The Death Knight's cum was also cold, the refreshing saltiness still the same as it was in life no doubt. Kalethis followed suit once Negi began to release, mixing his warm seed with the cold all over the fellow healer's face and mouth. Spent and breathless, Negi withdrew to the nearby wall and leaned himself against it to slowly stroke the rest of his seed from his cock and cradle a pec in his other hand, squeezing at the plushy muscle of his chest.</p>
<p>Moris watched in delight as cum covered his rider, losing his concentration on the Void tentacle assaulting Kalethis' hole and causing it to dissipate. The elder Priest found his strength again to sit himself upon the collection of robes, doing his best to catch his breath from the powerful orgasm. Azalian's hands drifted to his cum-covered face, trying to lick as much as he could from the areas around his mouth and still not withdrawing Moris from inside him. Vanek was the first to speak from his collapsed place on the floor. “Why...are orgasms more exhausting...than battle...” He panted through his breathlessness, his remaining seed spilling from his satisfied cock onto his thigh. Moris ground small circles against Azalian's buttocks with his hips, not wanting to withdraw from the amazing ass he had finally gotten the pleasure of breeding. He reluctantly helped the smaller Priest off his dick, watching his cum begin to leak out of the abused hole nearly instantly. A wave of pride washed over him. “That's what happens when you wait too long, Vanny.” He said as he lay Azalian on his side, the healer still busy wiping cum off his face and delivered a final slap upon his cheek to watch it ripple and quake. Moris then took one of Azalian's cum-covered hands and stuck a finger in his mouth, tasting the mix of cums of Negi and Kalethis.</p>
<p>Kalethis looked down at Azalian and met his tired gaze, a small smirk spreading across his features. “And that...my dear lad...is how we Holy Priests ease the group's frustrations.” He said, watching Moris' in his aftercare of the smaller Priest by helping him clean up the fluids covering him. The group stayed in their exhausted states for a few more moments, before helping each other redress and clean up. They would be rejoined by the others of their group shortly after, after all there still was a blockade to get through. Notes to be gathered and research to be done. Moris continued to keep close to Azalian with an arm around his waist, the smaller Priest struggled to walk for the rest of their excursion that evening. A hand would venture further down and grip a cheek every chance it got, but Azalian didn't mind in the least and planned spend the night in Moris' tent for round two. With cum leaking down to his thigh, it served as a lovely reminder that not only did he help ease the tensions with the group, but it would bring him closer to the notes he needed for his research. That above all made the messy clean up worth it.</p>
<p>Glory to the Forsaken, to Lady Sylvanas, and to the dicks that he would let breed him to further their goals.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>